


Hinata's Affair

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, Femslash, Futanari Sarada, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Jealousy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Hinata is willing to risk everything for Sarada and the young Uchiha is willing to do the same





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is willing to risk everything for Sarada and the young Uchiha is willing to do the same

Chapter One

Sakura Haruno grabbed her purse before walking to the front door,

 "Sarada, I'm going out with Temari, don't wait up for me," the pinkette called up to her daughter's bedroom,

 "Ok Mom, have a great time," Sarada replied.

Meanwhile, Hinata Uzumaki checks on her youngest daughter, Himawari before slipping out of the house as her Husband Naruto is the Seventh Hokage and currently busy trying to barter a new peace treaty with the Hidden Mist Village and is not home, but a woman has needs, and for the blue haired Wife of the Hokage only one person was up to the challenge - Sarada Uchiha,

Soon Sarada heard the sound of her older lovers knocking on her front door, Sarada wasted no time in answering the door, as soon as Hinata saw her beloved girlfriend she throws her arms around Sarada and kisses her passionately, pushing the raven haired girl back inside, after kicking off her black high heels, Hinata shuts and locks the door before going over to Sarada and pulled down her pants and panties all in one motion, freeing her girlfriend's massive nine inch long shaft.  

Hinata got down on her knees and started working Sarada over. Sarada stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

 Hinata giggled a little. "Excited?"

 

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!!" groaned Sarada as Hinata wrapped her hot mouth around Sarada's shaft.

  
"Mmmm ... mmmm..." Hinata sensually moans around Sarada's hard cock while gently lapping her soft and wet tongue around the raven girl's member.

  
Hinata lifts her eyes and looks up at Jill while she slowly sucks her cock.

  
"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH  Hinata! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sarada wailed.

  
Hinata pulls herself closer to Sarada, taking in more of her massive rubber shaft. Sarada gasped and let out a weak squeal.

  
"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you know what to do..." Sarada licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on the older woman as she slides her soft and wet tongue around Sarada's cock as she easily sucks Sarada off.

  
Hinata's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Sarada's shaft as she bobs her head easily on Sarada's cock. The sultry, desirable pale-eyed vixen lathers her love's cock with her saliva.

  
"Ahhhh... mmmmm...." Sarada licks her lips as Hinata continues to blow her.

  
The sultry wife of the Hokage slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Sarada's thick cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock while Hinata takes Sarada deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm...."  Hinata sensually moans around Sarada's throbbing cock as her hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Hinata presses her sultry lips around her love's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Sarada's cock.

  
Hinata slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after releasing the raven girl's shaft with an audible pop.

  
Sarada sighed as she collapsed on the floor with Hinata. Sarada laid her head down on her ample chest. Hinata was wearing content smile as she stroked Sarada's soft hair.

　  
　


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Hinata woke up on the floor with Sarada, she smiled as she listened to the steady sound of Sarada's breathing. Hinata blushedblushed, but then Hinata's heart sank when she heard a knocking on Sarada's room door, then Sakura pokes her head inside,

"Sarada, sweetie, oh Hinata, I didn't know you were here," the pinkette said, upon hearing her Mom's voice Sarada's eyes popped open and she quickly scrambled to her feet,

"Sarada, breakfast is ready," Sakura says, smiling knowingly,

"Oh yeah, thanks Mom," Sarada says quickly.

When Sakura left Hinata got up from the floor and begins getting dressed,

"I have to get home Sarada, but I'll call you when I can," Hinata says before returning to her young lover and giving her a passionate kiss before leaving,

Hinata rushed home, only to find no one there, both Himawari and Boruto were in school and Naruto was still working. Hinata was beyond relieved that she was alone, so she took a shower and changed her clothes, Afterwards, Hinata went out and did her daily errands, shopping and the like.

Hinata goes to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and finds Ino Yamanaka behind the counter,

"Hey there Hinata, what can I help you with today?" the blonde asked,

"Hello Ino, I would like a bouquet of red and pink roses please," the indigo haired woman said with a blush.

"Coming right up," Ino says before walking away from the counter.

Hinata was giddy with excitement, she hopes that Sarada likes the roses, but she wondered if these roses would be enough to adequately thank Sarada for the pleasure she'd given her last night.

"Hinata, where were you this morning?" Naruto said as he entered the flower shop, dread slammed into Hinata like a sledgehammer.

"Himawari was worried about you when you weren't there when she woke up this morning," Naruto said just as Ino returned with the bouquet of roses for Hinata.

"I... I'm sorry, Naruto," Hinata says sadly,

Naruto turns and begins walking out of the flower shop, but then he turned and looked at his wife.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to." Naruto says, his words permeated with anger and bitterness, making Hinata feel absolutely terrible,

Hinata pays for the roses and leaves.

It is now lunch time and Sarada is enjoying a nice quiet lunch under a shady oak tree on the Academy grounds, Sarada's toyed with her food as she thought about Hinata, she knew that what she and Hinata were doing was wrong but Sarada only wants Hinata to be happy.

Just then Shikamaru Nara walked up to Sarada.

"Sarada, the Hokage's wife would like to speak to you," he said before taking his leave, Sarada stands up and faces Hinata, who has tears running down her face.

"Hinata, you're crying, did something happen?" Sarada asked, growing instantly concerned for her older lover,

"I-I am a horrible person Sarada and a terrible Mother." the older woman sobs quietly, Sarada moves over to the love of her life and wraps Hinata in a comforting embrace,

"Tell me what happened," Sarada said gently,

Hinata tells Sarada everything, she even gives Sarada the roses, which Sarada absolutely loves.

"Hinata, I love you but I don't want to come between you and your family, so I'll just keep my dis-," Sarada said before she was interrupted by Hinata grabbing her and pulling her into a quick, but passionate kiss,

"S-Sarada, I can't lose you. I love you too much, you give me so much that Naruto can't and I don't just mean the phenomenal sex," Hinata said, blushing slightly, Sarada smiled proudly at the knowledge that she is satisfying the gorgeous Hyuuga, still, the fact that Himawari is being hurt by their affair was unsettling for Sarada,

"What do you want to do, Hinata?" Sarada asked, a little unsure of herself for the first time since she and Hinata began seeing each other.

"Don't worry Sarada, we'll figure this out," Hinata says reassuringly.

"Figure what out, Mom?" Boruto asks as he walks up to Sarada and his Mom,

"Oh hello Boruto, I was just..." Hinata said as she stumbled over her words,

"What she wants me to cook for dinner tonight since you, your Mom, and Himawari are being invited to have dinner with my Mom, Temari, and myself." Sarada said quickly, coming to Hinata's rescue.

"What time is dinner?" Boruto asked,

"Eight," came Sarada's reply,

Hinata smiled with anticipation, she'd never had Sarada's cooking,

"Whatever, I'm outta here," the blonde teen said before leaving,

Once her son was gone, Hinata let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, Sarada gently touches Hinata's right shoulder, the younger woman's light touch calmed Hinata's racing mind and heart.

"Thank you, Sarada," Hinata says,

"I'll do anything for you, Hinata," Sarada said warmly.

The two women locked gazes for what seemed like forever,

"I'll see you tonight, Sarada," Hinata says before hugging Sarada.

After school, Sarada went home and began preparing dinner with her Mom and Temari, Sarada finished making the yakitori and udon, and for dessert Sarada made her signature dessert, zenzai oshiruko (Sweet Red Bean Soup), which just happens to be Hinata's favorite food.

Sakura watches Sarada intently, she marveled at her daughter's assertiveness and attention to detail Sarada was showing in preparing this meal,

Temari is setting the table when the door opens and in walks Sarada's Father and Sakura's Husband, Sasuke Uchiha,

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"What is going on here, Sakura, Sarada?" Sasuke asked, both Sakura and Sarada said nothing, which angers Sasuke. He walks over and roughly grabs Sarada by the left arm, making her drop the pan with udon noodles in into the stove,

"I won't tolerate disrespect from you, Sarada, I'm still your Father." Sasuke growls ominously at his daughter,

"Let her go Sasuke, right now," Sakura hissed angrily.

Sasuke turned and glared at the pinkette,

"You don't have any right to put your hands on Sarada,"

"Why don't I, I'm her Father," he said, eyeing Sakura.

"I'll help you with that one, Sasuke," Temari spoke up,

Sasuke turned to the blonde,

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growls.

"First off Sasuke, I help Sakura and Sarada out while you're gone, I'm here to give Sarada advice when Sakura isn't available, when Sakura cried her eyes out over you, I'm the one who comforts Sakura." Temari says, anger flashing in her eyes,

Sasuke didn't scare easily, but the looks he was getting from Sakura and Temari made him reconsider his decision to grab Sarada,

Sasuke let go of Sarada and leaves without saying anything,

Meanwhile, Hinata looks herself over in the full-length mirror for the third time in fifteen minutes, she'd chosen to wear a simple blue shirt with a black skirt, and a pair of blue high heels,

"Mom, can you help me tie my shoes?" Himawari asked when she came into Hinata's bedroom,

"Sure Himawari," Hinata says after turning around.

"Wow Mom, you're really pretty," Himawari tells her Mom as she walks over to Hinata and allows her to tie Himawari's shoes.

"Is Boruto ready?, it's 7:45," Hinata asks her daughter,

"He said that he doesn't want to go, Mom," Himawari tells her Mom.

Soon eight o'clock rolled around, Hinata and her two children walked up to the home of Sakura and Sarada, Hinata pushed down the tide of nervousness that had begun to rise within her, after calming herself, Hinata knocked on the door,

It took only a few moments for Sarada to answer the door, she was dressed similarly to Hinata,

"Good evening Hinata, Himawari, and Boruto, please come in," Sarada said cheerfully.

"Here you are, Hinata," Sarada said, pulling out Hinata's chair for her, making the older woman blush from the doting act,

Hinata swallowed an udon noodle she'd eaten, it was perfect in every aspect of the word and Hinata was savoring the texture and flavors that danced in her mouth.

After swallowing, the older woman looked at Sarada.

"What did you think?" Sarada inquired.

"Absolutely amazing, the texture and flavors blend perfectly. These are the best udon noodles other than your Mom's I've ever had," Hinata said with a bright smile.

Her lover's compliment made Sarada blush bright red and made her heart swell with joy,

"Yummy, this is really good, Mom," Himawari says to Hinata,

"Sarada made the food for us, Himawari." Hinata explained,

"Thank you Sarada for the food," the small girl says in her usual bubbly tone,

"I-it was nothing, I was happy to do it, Himawari, Hinata," Sarada said, now even more embarrassed,

"This crap is awful." Boruto says as he picked at his plate of food, shocking everyone.

"Boruto," Hinata said, giving him a warning glance.

"What? It is awful," he said again,

Sarada's eyes filled with tears, she gets up and leaves the table, her spirit totally crushed.

 "Boruto, how could you say such horrible things to Sarada? Your Father and I have taught you better," Hinata says, clearly angry at her son for insulting Sarada and her cooking,

"Come on Boruto," Hinata snapped at the blonde boy.


End file.
